


Волшебство сновидений

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Third Year
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Во сне и наяву.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AThousandSuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/gifts).



> Бета - Вэл

Кагеяма разворачивает бумажку с предсказанием и разочарованно цокает — ну что за ерунда? Сминает и засовывает в карман. Не то чтобы предсказание плохое, просто глупое и какое-то детское.

Хината радостно кричит за его спиной, и Кагеяма снова цокает — мог бы вести более взросло, а не как зелёный первогодка.

— Эй, Кагеяма! — Хината возникает перед ним словно из ниоткуда и широко улыбается. — Что у тебя? — И, не дожидаясь ответа, радостно пихает Кагеяме в лицо бумажку: — Смотри, у меня большая удача! В этом году точно возьмём Национальные!

— Мы возьмём их и без твоей удачи.

— Да ну тебя, — Хината обиженно надувает губы. Это кажется милым, и Кагеяма резко одёргивает себя. Это просто тупица Хината. И всё.

Они молча спускаются по ступенькам от храма, Хината останавливается через каждые две-три и ловит языком редкие снежинки. Кагеяма останавливается вместе с ним — на той же ступеньке — и украдкой наблюдает.

— Здорово, что снег выпал, правда?

— Ага, — отвечает Кагеяма и смотрит в небо. Ему, в общем-то, всё равно, есть снег или нет. Он немного мешает на пробежке — можно поскользнуться и заработать травму.

— Кагеяма, — Хината неожиданно тянет его за рукав куртки, — ты тоже это видишь?

Кагеяма поворачивается и смотрит туда, куда указывает Хината: на стволах деревьев бликуют разноцветные огоньки.

— Пойдём посмотрим, а? — Хината стоит совсем рядом и по-прежнему цепляется за куртку Кагеямы. — Ты же никуда не торопишься, а там может быть интересно.

Кагеяма кивает и сворачивает на узкую тропинку, виднеющуюся среди голых кустов. Хината обгоняет его через пару шагов, слегка задевая плечом, и устремляется вперёд.

— Идём быстрее.

Кагеяма хмыкает и догоняет его. Они снова сталкиваются плечами — на тропинке нет места двоим, но уступать друг другу не в их правилах.

С Хинатой легко и привычно, можно не контролировать поведение и не подбирать слова. Хината понимает с полуслова, а иногда кажется, что и вовсе читает мысли. Это не пугает, нет. Это так, как и должно быть.

Они постоянно вместе — а со второго года ещё и в одном классе, — но Кагеяме кажется, что даже этого мало. Ему хочется быть ближе, намного ближе к Хинате, как не бывают близки одноклассники или друзья. Ближе, чем партнёры по команде. Но сказать об этом — значит испортить то, что они имеют сейчас. Или вовсе лишиться всего.

Хината останавливается, а Кагеяма проходит по инерции несколько шагов вперёд и замирает от удивления: на небольшой поляне перед ними мерцают в воздухе тысячи разноцветных огоньков.

— Это что, иллюминация? — спрашивает Кагеяма и оборачивается к Хинате.

Тот стоит с приоткрытым ртом и восторженно смотрит на огоньки. Проходит вперёд, мимо Кагеямы, словно и не замечая его, и тянется кончиками пальцев к ближайшему — красному.

Кагеяма дёргает Хинату за капюшон куртки на себя — огоньки и рядом не стоят с иллюминацией, кто знает, какую опасность они могут таить.

— Эй, Кагеяма, — Хината отступает на шаг и врезается в него спиной. — Ты тоже это видишь?

Очень хочется сказать, что нет, не видит, и оказаться подальше отсюда, потому что крошечные огоньки вблизи напоминают фей из европейских сказок. Кагеяма вспоминает, что они не опасны, но всё равно настороженно смотрит на подлетающих слишком близко. Задумываться о том, что делают феи в парке Мияги зимой, ему некогда.

Кагеяма хочет уйти отсюда как можно быстрее. Хочет утянуть Хинату, у которого глаза прямо-таки горят желанием подойти к феям поближе, обратно на дорожку — не хватало ещё перед Национальными вляпаться во что-то странное. Кагеяма обхватывает Хинату, прижимая к себе — только для того, чтобы этот придурок не рванул вперёд.

— Кагеяма? Ч-что ты делаешь? Пусти!

Он молчит в ответ и пропускает мимо ушей очередное: «Пойдём, посмотрим поближе». Лишь прижимает к себе вырывающегося Хинату и сам не понимает, зачем обнимает, когда можно было продолжать держать за капюшон.

— Кагеяма? — Хината изворачивается в объятиях и пытается заглянуть в лицо.

Нужно побыстрее разорвать объятия, оттолкнуть Хинату подальше, сказать что-нибудь резкое, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, пока Кагеяма не поддался моменту и не сказал то, что скрывает уже очень давно.

Хината снова пытается повернуться и мажет губами по подбородку Кагеямы, ойкает и замирает на мгновение. Нужно оттолкнуть его сейчас, но Кагеяма лишь сильнее сжимает руки. Наклоняется ниже, касаясь щекой щеки Хинаты.

— Кагеяма?.. — неуверенно зовёт Хината. — Что ты?..

— Помолчи, — обрывает его Кагеяма, глубоко вдыхает, как перед броском в воду, и говорит: — Хината, я...

***

Кагеяма просыпается от оповещения на телефоне — новое смс. Недоумённо моргает и проводит рукой по лицу, стряхивая остатки слишком реального сна. Наверное, он настолько желает, чтобы что-то подобное произошло на самом деле, что эта идея преследует даже во снах.

Ему хочется сказать о своих чувствах прямо, и от этого удерживает лишь реакция Хинаты. Самое главное — не поддаваться удачным для признания моментам, и тогда всё будет хорошо.

Кагеяма обращает внимание на мобильник, мигающий уведомлением о новом сообщении. Будет смешно, если оно от Хинаты, который, как и во сне, зовёт его прогуляться до храма.

От: Хината  
пойдём в храм \\(≧▽≦)/ будет весело!!!  
_[Просмотрено: 09:25]_

Кагеяма давится очередным зевком, но быстро приходит в себя, вспоминая, что Хината зовёт его в храм каждый год, так что нет ничего удивительного. Это же не свидание — снова соберётся вся команда, они немного погуляют, поболтают.

— Будет весело, — выдыхает Кагеяма и отправляет короткое «да» в ответ.

Когда Кагеяма подходит к месту сбора, там стоит один Хината: кутается носом в шарф и выглядит обеспокоенным.

— Кагеяма! — он поворачивается всем телом и разве что не бежит навстречу. — Ты пришёл!

— Конечно пришёл, — Кагеяма удивлённо наклоняет голову. — Ты не получил моё смс?

Хината мотает головой:

— Получил. Но ты отказывался и в прошлом году, и в позапрошлом, вот я и подумал, что ты не придёшь.

— Придурок. Я же написал, что приду.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — Хината счастливо улыбается и отвечает на незаданный вопрос: — Остальные пошли вперёд, а я остался тебя ждать.

Кагеяма кивает в знак благодарности.

— Иначе бы ты потерялся, да, Кагеяма-ку-у-ун? — тянет Хината и с лёгкостью уворачивается от подзатыльника. — Идём-идём, нагоним остальных!

Хината сегодня ещё более шумный и возбуждённый, чем обычно. Наверное, на него так действует праздничное настроение. Оно действует на всех, даже на самого Кагеяму, хоть он и не показывает это так явно, как Хината. Просто не умеет.

Рядом с Хинатой хорошо и легко, не нужно притворяться или пытаться разобраться в его эмоциях — у него они едва ли не на лбу написаны. Кагеяма смотрит на Хинату, отвлёкшегося на какую-то ерунду для детишек, и удивляется тому, насколько тепло к нему относится. Насколько часто ощущает радость, просто находясь рядом и общаясь.

В толпе сложно найти сокомандников, а мобильники не ловят, поэтому в очереди до храма они стоят вдвоём. И помолиться тоже подходят вдвоём. Кагеяма, как обычно, загадывает победу на Национальных, но на несколько мгновений перед глазами появляется улыбающееся лицо Хинаты.

Хината, пробивающий его пас.

Хината, спящий на его плече.

Хината, Хината, Хината...

Слишком много Хинаты, но Кагеяма этому рад.

— Что ты загадал? — спрашивает Хината, когда они подходят за предсказаниями. — Не часто увидишь у тебя такую улыбку.

— Какую? — резко вырывается у Кагеямы. Меньше всего ему хочется, чтобы его тайна была раскрыта в такой неподходящий момент.

— Не пугающую, — важно отвечает Хината, поднимая вверх палец. — И тёплую... — Он тыкает Кагеяму в бок и улыбается немного напряжённо: — Думал о ком-то?

— Нет, — врёт Кагеяма и отворачивается.

Он получает предсказание и отходит от толпы подальше, но так, чтобы Хината его сразу увидел — не хватало ещё потеряться. Кагеяма неспешно разворачивает бумажку и и удивлённо перечитывает несколько раз. В конце концов сминает и засовывает её в карман — пусть фей не существует, но такие совпадения уже не кажутся случайностью.

— Эй, Кагеяма! — Хината возникает перед ним словно из ниоткуда и широко улыбается. — Что у тебя? — И, не дожидаясь ответа, радостно пихает Кагеяме в лицо бумажку: — Смотри, у меня большая удача! В этом году точно возьмём Национальные! 

Кагеяма молча усмехается, вспоминая сон, и ничего не отвечает, игнорируя Хинату и его вопросы о предсказании.

Они молча спускаются по ступенькам от храма, Хината идёт впереди и так же, как и во сне, ловит языком редкие снежинки. Когда он в очередной раз останавливается, Кагеяма спускается чуть ниже и разворачивается лицом, любуясь.

Вряд ли Хинату можно назвать красивым — в эталонном смысле этого слова. Но Кагеяму это мало волнует: Хината нравится ему таким, какой есть. Взъерошенный, с постоянно покусанными губами, с невообразимыми жестами. С чернильным пятном на щеке, которое так хочется стереть. С практически незаметными веснушками на носу, которые можно разглядеть, только если знаешь, что они там есть — а Кагеяма знает, он часто смотрит на Хинату, изучая его, любуясь им. Со всеми его дурацкими привычками и неугомонностью, с упорством, не меньшим, чем у самого Кагеямы.

— Ты чего? — Хината удивлённо смотрит на него и пытается обойти, но Кагеяма преграждает дорогу.

Это выглядит глупо, да и момент не кажется подходящим, но если он не скажет сейчас, то потом может и не получиться вовсе.

— Здорово, что снег выпал, — медленно говорит Кагеяма, задирает голову и ловит снежинку языком. Морщит нос.

— Ты выглядишь глупо, — фыркает Хината.

— Совсем как ты.

Они неловко молчат, провожая взглядами прошедшую мимо парочку: девушка звонко что-то рассказывает, а парень ласково ей улыбается. Когда Кагеяма вновь смотрит на Хинату, тот слегка краснеет — наверняка от холода. От чего же ещё?

— Идём, — говорит Кагеяма и почти разворачивается, когда Хината тыкает его в плечо.

— Ты так и не сказал, что тебе выпало в предсказании, — дуется он.

Кагеяма перехватывает его руку, сжимает запястье и легонько гладит голую кожу между перчаткой и курткой.

— Кагеяма? — в голосе Хинаты удивление, а не недовольство или страх.

— Что сегодня хороший день для признания, тупица, — улыбается Кагеяма и свободной рукой натягивает шапку Хинате на глаза.


End file.
